


just keep breathin'

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Bokuroo Week Day 3: Intimacy. Bokuto and Kuroo take a shower together after getting soaked in the rain.





	just keep breathin'

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something for bokuroo week even tho i havent written bokuroo in forever so here it is! didnt wanna go much further past the shower because i didnt wanna take the focus away from it but yeah.  
> also bokuto is ace here. dabs.

The harsh pitter patter of rain muffles as Bokuto slams the door behind him, laughing as Kuroo shivers so hard he can barely take his shoes off. They’re both soaked, but Bokuto has a much higher tolerance for the cold. He gives his boyfriend a wet slap on the back and says, “Race you to the bathroom!”

 

Kuroo, cheating bastard that he is, pushes Bokuto before throwing his shoe at him and running down the hall. He’s faster than Bokuto too, but he slips right in front of the bathroom door, leaving Bokuto to jump over him and land safely on the tile of the bathroom. Groaning, he grabs Bokuto’s arm and pulls himself up— without much help from Bokuto, because, well, Kuroo threw his shoe at him!— leaning heavily against the wall. “Where’s the wet floor sign, I’m gonna sue.”

 

“Sue who? Your landlady?” Bokuto grins, insufferably smug. “You’re just mad you can’t win against me even when you cheat.”

 

Kuroo flips him off, but his fingers are so cold that he winces at the bend of stiff muscles. “Ugh, just turn on the shower. I think I’m about to die.” He rushes to take off his clothes, tossing them on the floor in disgust.

 

It’s only logical that they take a shower together, Bokuto knows. Kuroo’s apartment gives him maybe 20 minutes of hot water on a good day, and taking a cold shower defeats the purpose. But Bokuto sees his boyfriend unbuttoning his jeans and turns his head away with a flush, hurrying over to the shower. “Uh, you want to take one together?”

 

For a moment, Kuroo is silent, and it makes Bokuto tense up. When he speaks up, his voice is pitched a little higher, betraying his nervousness, “If that’s okay with you? We can just… I mean, I have a space heater, so I don’t have to…”

 

“No,” Bokuto interrupts him with a determination that surprises himself, “it’s okay. I was just making sure.” He glances over at Kuroo’s naked body before turning away to take his own clothes off. He’s seen Kuroo naked before; they’ve changed in front of each other plenty of times. It’s not like this is the first time. But there’s something about this time that’s different.

 

If he was any other person, he’d probably be thinking of having sex. Instead, all he can think about is how honest Kuroo is, how vulnerable his boyfriend lets himself be around him. How Kuroo always checks to make sure something is okay with him if it seems like he’s uncomfortable.

 

Kuroo gently touches his back, and when Bokuto looks, he’s smiling. He reaches out his other hand to test the water and climbs in without hesitation, sighing in relief at the warmth. Shuddering out the last of his shivers, he moves out of the spray. “Come in, darling, the water’s great.”

 

“Shut up,” Bokuto says with a laugh, and the moment the water hits him, all of the tension in his shoulders disappears.

 

The difference this time is that Bokuto is comfortable with Kuroo. Sure, they still have awkward moments, but Kuroo knows him so well by now that those moments pass fast. They’re best friends, and they’re lovers, and they’re everything in between, and Bokuto feels like the love he felt for Kuroo before their relationship pales in comparison to how he feels in this moment. He can look at Kuroo, bare and open like this, and it was something for his eyes only.

 

Kuroo raises his eyebrow at Bokuto’s silly grin and pushes him aside. “Don’t hog all the water, stingy. Hurry up and grab the soap before it gets cold!”

 

Bokuto does as Kuroo says, quickly rubbing soap over his body, laughing when Kuroo laughs at his frantic movements, and then their positions are switched, Bokuto letting the soap slide off as Kuroo washes himself. They can’t stop laughing the whole time, at how tiny the space is, how often they accidentally hit each other, how Kuroo keeps making stupid faces at Bokuto. By the time they get out, the shower is just starting to cool, and their cheeks are flushed from the laughter rather than the steam.

 

Kuroo grabs a towel and makes sure Bokuto is wrapped up before drying himself off. “I think I’ve still got some of your clothes here.”  _ From when I stole them _ , he doesn’t say, but Bokuto is well aware of his dwindling supply of shirts. “Go in the living room and turn on the space heater. I’ll bring ‘em out.”

 

Bokuto nods, somehow both sleepy and exhilarated at the same time. Grabbing the blanket off of the couch, he wraps himself up tightly, curling up on the couch. When Kuroo gets back, he’s just started to doze off, jolting when Kuroo pokes him with a toe.

 

Kuroo is fully clothed in soft pajamas, holding up the clothes for Bokuto in one hand while the other is on his hip. “I can’t believe you. Not only did you not turn on the heater, you’re also touching my blanket with your dick.”

 

Smiling, Bokuto rearranges the blanket until his dick is exposed. “Would you rather I do this?” he asks, and he gets a faceful of pajamas in response. With a laugh, he gets up and puts the clothes on, snuggling up to Kuroo as soon as they’re both on the couch, sighing contentedly.


End file.
